Sarah and the Wizarding World
by Nina-Satine
Summary: A collection of stories, and one shots of Sarah in the wizarding world, or interacting with those from the wizarding world.
1. Leaky Cauldron

This is the first of my one-shots. Though they can be read as separate stories. Some may tie in to another, if so I will post which order you can read them in. Warnings, they will not always fall into order, and they might conflict with each other. I may have Sarah older in one "chapter" and younger in another, or Sarah meeting one character in one place and the same character in another, maybe. Thus there will be multiple universes, or alternate realities. This is due to the fact that I am writing this for the interactions between characters, as opposed to following story lines. I will post each part individually as well in case anyone would prefer to read it that way.

The characters do not belong to me, I am not getting any sort if financial reward for writing these, the only reward I am receiving is the joy from writing them. Each story will have Sarah interacting with either the wizarding world directly, or characters who are part of the wizarding world. Many people might be wondering where the Goblin King will be in all this, and all I can say at this point is, he'll be around, though I make no promises as to how often, or how long (he's a very important being, and is one to not cooperate).

Please enjoy.

Title: Leaky Cauldron

Characters: Sarah, Scabior

Word count: 2,175

* * *

Sarah had been watching the building for some time. When she first noticed it she asked a random passerby what kind of shop it was, they had thought she was crazy. She had watched as the person looked from one building to the other, completely ignoring the one in the middle that originally caught Sarah's attention. There was the slight buzzing sound that Sarah had long grown accustom to, it chimed in her ear seeming to make a sound similar to the word "magic". Sarah apologized, she mistook the area for another not bothering to check her surroundings. The person walked away without a backwards glance. Sarah knew not to draw attention to herself, that's what the whispering bells had told her. She had asked Hoggle about it one time, about the noises that makes no sense, yet somehow she could understand everything it meant to say. He told her that the Labyrinth had taken a liking to her, he didn't elaborate, and Sarah didn't ask him to. The magic of the Labyrinth never failed her, it kept her safe on more than one occasion.

So, she kept her distance, stayed out of sight and watched. She saw odd characters come and go, some wore pointed hats, or cloaks, or out of date dresses, and boots that laced far too high for her liking. Then curious Sarah, stubborn Sarah, made the decision that she was going to venture in.

It took her time to find a store, with incense, candles, tarot cards, and healing crystals. Sarah spent far too much money on a long velvet dress of a deep dark green color, a long black hooded cape that clasped only at the collar, and uncomfortable laced up ankle boots that looked worn and scuffed. The magic of the Labyrinth rang in her ear, you don't have to go, it spoke, there really isn't anything you need to see. But Sarah would not listen, as the Labyrinth already knew, so instead it assured her that it would take care of her, if she felt she really needed to go, and of course Sarah did.

The reassurance of the magic protecting her, gave Sarah all the courage she needed to walk through the door with the sign that said The Leaky Cauldron above it. As soon as she stepped in she knew why the place seemed so odd, candles lit the pub, and Sarah could feel the magic that resided in it, it crawled towards her and she could hear the annoyance from the Labyrinth's magic at the sudden attention that was given to its favorite mortal. She moved deliberately trying her best to keep the attention off of her, and placed on a barstool at the counter of the pub. It took a while for the bartender to take notice of her.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"A pint of Ale." Sarah replied confidently. The bartender nodded and moved away. Sarah kept her hands in her lap and her back straight. She knew if she couldn't stay hidden the next best thing was to seem unapproachable, and confidence was the best thing for that. The bartender came back and placed the pint in front of her.

"A galleon 5 sickle." He said. Sarah tried not to act surprised, and lifted her change purse trying to think of a way to get out of the sudden situation she had just put herself in.

"'is on me." A voice spoke from behind her, Sarah fought the urge to jump, and slowly turned to face the man who had neared her. "Get me one as well." The bartender turned and walked away to get the second drink.

"Thank you." Sarah said looking at the face of the man who inadvertently saved her. He had blue-grey eyes, with something dark lightly smudging around the lining. He had long brown untidy hair with a streak of red, that was pulled back and held loosely by a ribbon. And when he smiled his teeth where straight and pearly white. Sarah looked slowly down, perhaps seeming shy under his gaze; really she had taken in his wardrobe. He looked like something out of a punk band, a black leather jacket, military looking buttoned up vest, plaid pants, studded belt, and black scuffed boots, a red band of sorts wrapped around his upper arm, a fingerless glove on one hand, and a big ring on the other.

"Name's Scabior."

"Pleased to meet you Scabior," she looked back to his face and said the first name that came to mind, "I'm Helena."

"Hmm," he said turning his head to the side, "romantic. You wouldn't 'appen to 'ave a last name to go with the first would you, 'elena?" Sarah opened her mouth to reply when the bartender returned interrupting any conversation that was taking place, to place the pint in front of them.

"2 galleon 10 sickle." The bartender said. Sarah noticed the man next to her stiffen up.

"Gone up in price I see Tom." He replied, reaching a hand into his pocket and producing the coins.

"Have to stay in business somehow don't I?" The bartender, who Sarah assumed was Tom, replied. "Not many customers lately." He finished quickly and walked away before Scabior could reply. Sarah wondered if she could take those moments and sneak away. Suddenly the man was leaning back against the bar, pint in hand, and looking at her again.

"Where were we at love?" He asked as he took a few gulps of his ale.

"Introductions." Sarah said taking her own cup in hand and sipping on the bitter drink.

"You're not from around these parts, I would 'ave remembered a face such as yours, beautiful." He said leaning further back against the bar as though to get a good look of her.

"It's my accent isn't it? There's no hiding that I'm from out of town." Sarah said looking at his eyes, hoping to keep his attention enough to distract him from looking at her appearance and seeing that she was more than just foreigner that stumbled in.

"There's something about you love." He said turning his head to the side again, Sarah wanted to panic, but the whispering soothed her, so she continued to look into his eyes, the confidence stayed on her features.

"A good something I hope?" Sarah let out, a smirk playing her lips. She watched as the man before her continued to look at her as though he was assessing her, trying to capture every detail of her words, and her face. Scabior could see a glow about her, she couldn't be anything less than pure, he was certain of it. After a stretched out moment he smiled brightly at her.

"The best." He replied before taking another swig from his drink.

"Scabior," A man called from somewhere behind her, "we ought to go, just got word from the ministry. They 'ave a list this time." Scabior had a sour look on his face, he took a few more gulps and looked into his cup.

"Bloody waste." He mumbled before setting the cup down onto the bar top. "Seems as though duty calls." Sarah gave him a small smile, really it was a smile for herself; she was relieved that he was leaving. "Any chance I'll be seeing you again love?" He asked leaning close, and running the tips of his fingers through her hair, the movement caught Sarah by surprise.

"I don't know." Sarah said slightly leaning away from him, luckily he didn't seem to notice her movement.

"You don't 'ave to promise me nothing, I'm sure I'll see you soon love." For a moment Sarah thought he could see right through her, instead he just smiled, and walked away. The murmuring in her ear assured her that he was nothing to worry about, so she continued to face the bar, letting out a sigh of relief. After a moment she glanced to look in his cup, noticing he had drank a little more than half of its contents, not much of a waste, Sarah thought. Another person walked up and sat a chair away from Sarah.

"No' meaning to pry or nothin', but you seem like a nice sor', I jus' wanted ter let ya know tha' it would be best ter keep away from a fellow like that." Sarah turned to the new man, he was big, and fuzzy looking. He looked to her with honest eyes, and all Sarah could see was Ludo.

"Trust me, he is not the sort I would normally be seen with."

"Oh, I just thought. Well, yeh let 'im buy you a drink." Sarah looked down to the bar top.

"I had little choice but to let him buy it for me." Sarah all but whispered. The man's eyebrows shot up, and he moved his eyes quickly about the room, making sure that no one was nearby to hear their conversation.

"Yer not from around here are yeh?" Sarah shook her head no. "Are you a muggle born?" He asked in a whisper. Sarah looked at him with obvious confusion. "You're American yeah?" Sarah nodded.

"Is that what you mean by muggle born?" She asked. He shook his head no.

"'merican's 'vae a different word fer it." His face was set in concentration. "Ah, No-maj?" He said looking at her, the chimes whispered on her head.

"If you're asking me if I was born without knowledge of magic then yes." Sarah replied. His eyes widened.

"You shouldn' be here, it's dangerous." He replied. "You can' tell me that you don' know about what's been going on here. Word has to travel."

"I can't go back." Sarah started, not after she had come so close to this new world of possibilities. The whispers hissed in her ear, but she ignored it, as it knew she would.

"That there fellow, if he knew, he would 'ave taken you to the ministry, they would strip yer wand from yeh, and snap it in two." The chimes cried in her ear, Sarah knew it ached. She lifted her coin purse, which was more of a wallet, which held quite a small fortune.

"This is all I have," Sarah said, stretching the truth, she really meant that it was all she brought with her that day. "I don't even have the right currency," which was true because she hadn't know that she would be needing anything different. "Please, if I could exchange what I have, I can get a wand, I left in a hurry. I traveled here all the way from America, I can't go back, there's nothing waiting for me." Sarah pleaded, she trusted the Labyrinth to help her with the wand situation, and she did travel from America, and she meant there was nothing waiting for her at the little apartment she way staying at. Regardless she would not go back till she was satisfied with finding out as much as she could.

The man contemplated her words, and Sarah felt a little guilty for her sight dishonesty, but she would twist and bend the truth just to see how far this rabbit hole would go. The whispering was harsh in her ear warning her to stop, to go, leave the pub and never look back, but curious Sarah, stubborn Sarah, she had decided before she had even stepped a foot into the pub. So whether the Labyrinth liked it or not, Sarah had long made up her mind, and the Labyrinth would follow her to the ends in order to keep her safe, to keep her close, to find a way to convince her to return home.

"I don' know 'bout the wand, the shop is closed, but I can take yeh to Gringotts. I would say the safest place ter be is Hogwarts, but things 'ave changed with the new headmaster, I can see wha' I can do, but I can' make any promises. Let me warn yeh first, a lot of the people out there are good witches and wizards tha' had their wands taken from 'em. I know it's awful ter ask you this, but it's best ter act like it doesn' bother you, stay close to me, and don't draw attention to yourself." With that he stood up and motioned for her to follow him.

"Not to sound rude," Sarah started, "but are you certain I won't draw attention to myself, when I am walking next to you?" She asked looking at how large the man was in front of her, he was far larger then she had first thought him to be. He gave her a slight glare that held no real anger, in fact he seemed far more amused than anything.

"Don' be cheeky."

* * *

A/N: Hello again. This is the story that started it all, it was inspired by my other story Kingdoms 9, in which Sarah interacts with other magical worlds, I just love the concept right now.

Scabior is a character that I don't read much about, but he is fascinating. I don't know why he was the first person to come to mind when I imagine Sarah being introduced into the wizarding world, but there you have it, this has snowballed into something and I am not sure where it will end. Plus Kudos if you guess our next character, but it's kind of a given.

Also did you catch the Mirrormask reference?

Well I hope you enjoy this, I am very excited about this.

Happy Readings!


	2. Gringotts

This can be read alone but will make more sense when paired with Leaky Cauldron.

Title: Gringotts

Characters: Sarah, Hagrid

Word count: 1,620

* * *

Sarah followed the man that she met in the pub, and stayed close to him as he previously told her to. The streets were littered with beggars, witches and wizards that she learned had their magic stripped from them.

"The ministry's been taking wands away from muggle-borns. They've been sayin' that they stole the magic. That only half-bloods and pure-bloods are deserving of it." He explained quickly after telling her to try and ignore the people around her. He said they would notice if she showed compassion, that they would start nosing about where they didn't need to.

Most of the shops were boarded up, and she was certain that this had once been a grand place. She could feel the Labyrinth crying for its brother, the wizarding magic, magic that she had just learned about, that was been taken and tainted with evil. Sarah did her best to keep from looking, it made her heart ache. She thought of how horrible it was, and promised herself that she would find a way to help. But, she had no money to give, and was trying to keep herself from being noticed, she could not help if she was taken away somewhere. The bells sang in her ear, telling her it would never let anyone take her away from where she wanted to be.

Sarah lifted the hood of her cloak over her head, and unconsciously rubbed her hands down the velvet dress she wore. She looked like a woman that came straight out of the pages of a medieval story, and hoped it was enough to keep everyone fooled around her.

"Er, just ter forewarn you, it might take a while. I always tell the headmaster, if he wants thing ter be done in a timely manner ter send one of the other professors. Not tha' I'm complaining, it's just, well, they think, with everything that's been going on I'm beneath them now, yeh see. I think the headmaster likes ter cause me trouble. Anyway, just try ter ignore 'em, and just let me do all the talkin'." Sarah was slightly nervous, she still didn't know what exactly was going on, or who he was talking about but she nodded anyways.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me." Sarah said honestly as she craned her head to look up at him, and trying to keep in step with him. "You don't have to do this and you are, so thank you." Sarah said. The man looked at her and let out a small sigh.

"You don't have to be thanking me, but yer welcome."

"I don't even know your name." Sarah said feeling slightly guilty.

"It's Hagrid." He replied, and Sarah couldn't help the smile that came across her face, his name was so unique and similar to her other, just as extraordinary friend.

"I'm Sarah." She replied, and Hagrid couldn't help but smile back at her bright face. They walked up to an imposing building that looked as though it would topple over and Sarah made sure to stick as close to him as she could. As soon as they walked in the building Sarah felt a shift, it was as though the building was welcoming her, and she was certain no one else noticed it.

Sarah looked about at the tellers, the odd creatures that kept their heads down, and the few that did look up, took one glance at Hagrid and continued on with whatever it was that they had been working on. There were a few men walking about, but Sarah noticed that they too, briefly looked at Hagrid and turned back without a second thought. She even noticed a few snickering before moving on with whatever they had been doing. Upon reaching the main podium Hagrid spoke.

"I 'ave some business on the headmaster's orders, and ter exchange currency." The teller who had been writing something lifted a finger to signal for them to wait a moment, he continued to write without looking up. The time seemed to drag on, long after the teller put his hand back down, not once looking up or saying anything. He jabbed the feather pen down as though marking a period signaling that he was done with his writing.

"Shame, that the headmaster did not take the time out of his busy schedule to come make the transactions himself." The teller kept his eyes down and then continued to write.

"The headmaster is a busy person." Hagrid stated, but made no effort to argue with the teller.

"As are we," the teller replied, "you, will have to wait." Sarah turned her eyes about the room again, and understood what Hagrid had been warning her about, they ignored him, she wasn't sure why, but they felt he did not matter and in turn took no notice of the small woman that accompanied him. A whisper filled her ear like a gentle lullaby, a soft murmur that didn't speak in words, but it was encouraging and soothing, and urged her to speak.

"Such terrible service, what a horrible place this is." She said to no one in particular, but loud enough to cause the teller to sneer.

"Miss, the goblins will see ter us when they can." Hagrid said, trying to both appease the goblin teller, and remind Sarah as to what he had her agree on before they entered the building. The realization that the tellers had been goblins made Sarah take another look about the room. It had been obvious, and somehow she thought perhaps they were something else altogether. The whispers chimed in her ears as though it was giggling, delighted that Sarah now had the upper hand over the goblin tellers.

"Can we speak to your manager?" Sarah asked in a stern tone.

"The manager is far too busy to be bothered, but if you would like to speak to him you will have to wait even longer." The goblin, who still had not looked up, replied.

"I am certain I can reach far higher than the manager, in a quicker time than I can escape an oubliette." The goblin stopped writing and looked up, wide-eyed at Sarah. The chimes were louder in Sarah's ear. "Caught your attention, did I?" Sarah more stated as she lowered her hood to expose her face. The goblin seemed to take a step back, as though he was ready to run if needed. It caused other goblins to turn to see what was going on, only for them to stare at the woman with wide eyes and fear. "I would not like to demand, but then I am certain with a few words I can have this entire situation dealt with in a very timely manner." The goblin opened and shut his mouth like a fish, the chiming was rapid and repetitive, seemingly pleased with the mischief it caused. "I know I mustn't say the words, but it seems as though I may have no other choice, I… wis-." Sarah dragged the words out slowly, really not wanting to speak them, but if she needed to, she would.

"Please!" The goblin leaned towards them, the top of his body nearly falling over the top of his podium, a hand stretched out as though willing her to stop. The entire building was holding its breath, and the guards who were about to pull their wands had been stopped by a few of the other tellers. The goblins merely shook their heads at the guards, silently conveying that this was not a situation that they wanted to get in the middle of.

"Are you ordering me?" Sarah said trying her best to channel the personality of their King. The goblin shrunk back pulling his hand away.

"No, my lady, not at all. Please, allow me to make amends, and apologize for keeping you waiting." He told her sincerely.

"It is not I, that you are keeping, it is my friend, he has been ever so kind to me, and I am sad to say that I am ashamed to see how he has been treated, particularly in this building. It says very little about those you represent. Perhaps visits to the bog would encourage better manners in the treatment of the guests that you serve, including those of whom I call friends." Sarah said turning to Hagrid who was speechless and looking at Sarah as though he didn't know what to make of her.

Never before had the goblins acted in such a way to anyone, with of course the exception of a very small few, all of which were either very important to the wizarding community, or rich within the world. But even then it was respect and business, this was different. They looked at Sarah with fear, and awe, a need to please, and a devout loyalty.

"Yes," the goblin said turning to Hagrid. "We have been most unkind, please forgive me, and allow me to personally see that everything you need is done as soon as possible, and please forgive any offense we might have caused." The goblin looked as though he was begging with his eyes, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears, fall to his knees, beg for forgiveness if Hagrid told him no. Hagrid turned to Sarah, seeing her small reassuring smile.

"Well, alright then." Hagrid said with a shrug. The goblin looked as though he would jump over the podium to hug him, thanking him over and over. Hagrid was relieved when the goblin didn't.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to have a take of how Gringotts Goblins would react to seeing Sarah.

This story and Leaky Cauldron take place the same time that the Trio is Horcrux hunting, a particularly dangerous time in the wizarding world.

Happy readings.


	3. Cokeworth

This takes place the summer before the Horcrux hunts. Can be read with the others but does not have to be.

Title: Cokeworth

Characters: Severus, Sarah

Word count: 2,021

* * *

The only thing about Cokeworth that Severus could truthfully say he enjoyed, was this small cafe that was located in the heart of the polluted cesspool of the town he still resided in. But it was home, and though it was bleak and unforgiving, the memories he had kept him returning to the Godforsaken town each summer. Making this summer no exception.

However, he now had to play host to the damned rat under the Dark Lords orders. He wondered if it was a punishment, or perhaps it was just the Dark Lord wanting to make Severus suffer, playing host to the man that caused the death of his one and only friend.

Once a week he would leave Spinner's End to have time to himself at the cafe. He found his weekly trips had increased since the arrival of the rodent, more and more he found himself wanting to strangle the disgusting creature, all Wormtail ever did was grovel. Trying to make good with one of the Dark Lords most trusted. To think this was once the same being that had been the bane of his existence, now it was for different reasons entirely. He was angry at the worm and the Dark Lord for this situation, though they would never know it.

The rodent was a nuisance and Severus was glad to take time away from him. There was no need for him to worry about the rat in his home, Severus had nothing of importance laying about, and what may have been personal was well protected from the imbecile. So he felt confident in himself to leave the pathetic excuse of a being for a short amount of time during the day, as he went about his business. He wore muggle clothes of black when he ventured to find his small amount of peace.

"Hullo." The young girl of no more than seventeen greeted as he entered the cafe, the chiming from the doorbells having alerted her of his presence. He gave her a small glare, and the owner, an old woman, spoke up.

"Dear, what have I said about your greetings?"

"Oh right, sorry. Good afternoon sir." The girl blushed, Severus stopped his glare, she corrected her mistake and was learning how to properly greet customers, he gave a slight nod of his head as a response.

"Have a seat dearie I'll have your tea brought to you in a moment." The glare returned, this time meant to the old woman who ignored it. For years she called him endearing names, such as dear, sweetie, darling, she continued with the irritating pet names even though he was now a grown man, it infuriated him. He sat at his usual spot, which was located in a corner of the cafe, it gave him access to observe the whole of the shop with his back protected.

The woman walked over to him placing down his cup of tea as well as a newspaper. He paid for his tea in silence and she did not speak to him, one thing he appreciated about the old woman was the routine they had formed, in the years that she had known him she had perfected his choice of drink, and the manner in which he enjoyed to spend his time. "Silent and brooding, best to leave him to himself." He remembered her explaining to the young girl at the start of the summer. "Don't give me that look young man, you know it's true dear. It was true when you were a boy and it's still true now, go on take your seat I'll have your tea for you in a moment." As embarrassed as he was he forgave her the moment she placed the cup down in front of him, and she had yet to disappoint him since. The door to the cafe chimed again, Severus paid no mind as he flipped through the pages of the newspaper.

"Hullo Sarah!" The girl called out from behind the counter. He rolled his eyes at this, blasted girl will never learn, he waited for the old woman to correct her again.

"Welcome back darling have a seat, have a seat, anything in particular you would like?" Severus looked over the top of his paper, the exception from the old woman was odd to say the least, he saw only the back of the woman that just walked in as she sat down across from him, with her back to the door and at a spot where she could glance out the window. She had long dark brown hair, that he almost mistook for black, and her muggle clothing was vibrant colors and far too bright and rich for a town such as this.

"Anything you make is fine with me, but I was hoping for something soothing, I think I might be coming down with something." The new woman responded, the accent not escaping his notice. The girls continued to chat on, over nonsensical things. He did hope they would shut up.

"You staying long then Sarah?" The youngest asked. The woman gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"A few more weeks here, and then I'm off to London, but I have been thinking about staying in England, there have been a few offers for work, that I have been debating about."

"Won't you miss New York." The younger asked again.

"Well, it won't be permanent, perhaps a year or two." Severus had had enough of their chattering, he finished his tea and stood leaving the now folded newspaper and headed out the door without a word. The entire time he refused to look at the face of the woman who ruined his time to himself. "Was it something I said?" He overheard the woman ask.

"Not at all dear, he is a very private person that one, I'm sure he had something important to take care of, never mind him." Severus did not finish listing to what was being said instead he continued on toward his house.

The next week Severus found that his trips to the cafe were turning into an every other day activity, the rat was becoming more and more unbearable, and each time he went to enjoy his tea the woman arrived shortly after. However he noticed that she had taken to becoming silent, he saw as she held a book in front of her taking to using the cafe as a damn library.

He did not let her stop him from spending his time at the cafe however. Each time like clockwork he would fold the paper, place it down on the table get up and walk out, and she would close her book as he opened the door and start conversing to the girls behind the counter before the door was closed. He wondered if she was mocking him, all throughout this he had yet to see her face. He pictured her being plain looking, perhaps a brown-eyed bore. She would have to be in order to take pleasure in spending her time conversing with shop girls in a ugly town such as this. Each time he visited the cafe was similar to the last. That was until about the third week. He walked in from the summer rain to seeing the youngest girl in tears.

"Go on home, I'll be fine here, you're needed over there far more than you're needed here love." With that the young one ran into the back of the shop, presumably to collect her things and exit the back of the store. The old one looked at him. "Bit of a scare with her granny, poor child, I sent her home, it would do her no good worrying here when she could be with her family at home. Be with you in a second dear." She finished as she bustled about behind the counter. Severus did not understand why she felt the need to explain anything to him, he assumed that she just enjoyed hearing herself talk. He sat down at his usual spot, and waited for his tea. "Sorry about the wait, I'm going to pop into the back for a moment, need to restock a few things." Once again she prattled on about things he could care less about, instead he opened the newspaper, and went about his routine.

"It's really coming down out there." The voice of the American spoke to no one in particular, as the chimes from the door settled behind her. He could her the soft sound of water droplets hitting the floor, and the shuffling of her clothing as she was probably shaking the water off of herself. He paid her no mind as he continued to turn the pages of the newspaper. Finding the news lacking Severus folded the newspaper and pushed it away from him, deciding to spend the remainder of his time finishing his tea and leaving.

He looked up and was stunned to see the face of the American, she had chosen to sit on the other side of the table facing his direction, so that she was directly in front of the window. A smile graced her lips as she watched the rain drops slide down the glass. Though it wasn't that surprising that it rained in the summer, the woman stared at it as if it was the most magnificent thing she had even seen.

The thought of how peculiar she was was suddenly pushed to the back of his mind when he realized how bright she was. The woman before him, he had to admit was stunning, and in a town of murky grey she was vibrant and colorful, she glowed. Her dark hair contrasted the cream of her skin beautifully and her red lips perfectly outlined stark white teeth. She was enchanting to say the least. She turned her eyes to him and he was met with green eyes he had never seen before. They were deep and dark, unlike the bright cucumber green he longed to look into once more. No, these eyes were a different shade of green altogether, and they had an almost unearth like glow.

For a moment they looked at each other unmoving. She smiled at him, a genuine smile that went from her mouth to her eyes, and he saw her. She was confident, and sure of herself, she was a beauty, and passionate. But her eyes also gave away more, she was stubborn, and proud, and would challenge what she did not agree with. He could read her like a book, without the need to spy in her mind. The thought almost made him smile at how easy it was to figure her out. That is until her smile widened at him, and just as easy as he figured her out by merely looking at her, it was in that moment that he realized that the woman with the emerald eyes saw him too.

He wasn't sure what to make of this sudden turn of events, but the woman gave him a look as though she knew all his secrets, yet silently promised to never speak of them. The old woman returned not long after taking the attention of the American. He finished his tea and left soon after.

The summer was soon to be coming to an end, and when he had returned a few days later the woman had not showed. Severus was numb to how he felt about her absence, which suited him just fine. The time after that he overheard the old woman speak of how the American moved on to London. Severus found the information comforting, she deserved more than this town, it would drain her of her brightness; but Severus remembered her eyes, and he knew that even if she had stayed she would never let anything take away her vibrant color. It put his mind at ease in knowing of her escape regardless, for she deserved far more than grey and bleak.

* * *

A/N: For some reason this is in the Point of View of Severus Snape, I didn't notice till I finished it that he never speaks out loud once. I tried to find a way to make this in Sarah's P.O.V but it seemed better to keep it in Snape's P.O.V.

Happy Readings.


	4. Little Whinging

Stand alone.

Title: Little Whinging

Characters: Harry, Sarah

Word count: 689

* * *

It was the summer before fourth year and Harry spent as much of his time, as he could, at the small park located on Magnolia Road, which was streets away from Privet Drive. He was lucky to be out, it wasn't often he was allowed, but with his cousin being able to go out with his friends, they reluctantly allowed for Harry to go out as well. He sat on one of the swings by himself, he wasn't sure where his cousin had gone off to but he really could care less.

Harry was staring at the ground for some time when a shadow crossed in front of him. He looked up to see a girl who looked to be about his age standing a few feet away.

"Excuse me, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I think I'm lost. I'm looking for Magnolia Park? Would you happen to know the directions?" Harry looked around wondering if this was a joke and smiled as such before he responded.

"This is Magnolia Park." The girl looked around her, taking in the patch of drying grass, some pavement, a small play structure, and the swing set in front of her, before she doubled over laughing. Harry had to admit the sound of laughter brought a smile to his face.

"I feel like such an idiot." The girl responded causing Harry's smile to falter.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, this is a park." She responded looking about her once again. She turned back to Harry and continued with her explanation. "But I thought it was going to be, you know, a PARK." She emphasized spreading her arms out wide trying to get her point across.

"Oh you meant-" Harry stated.

"Exactly." The girl interrupted pointing a finger towards him, obviously embarrassed by her assumption, she did not allow him the chance to voice her mistake aloud. She walked over and sat on the empty swing next to Harry. "It's my fault for not looking into it." The girl spoke. "I assumed, when I heard the word park, it was going to be like the others I had visited, silly me." She finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"At least you get to swing." Harry said gesturing to the swing she sat on. The girl squinted her eyes at him in a mock glare as she smiled.

"You know, you're right, I can always make the best of my situation." She said as she started to pump her legs trying to gain height with each swing. "I bet I can swing higher than you." She challenged as she swung past him.

"Not likely." He replied as he tried to catch up. They continued to try to out swing the other, each time claiming they were reaching higher than the other.

"Uh-uh." She voiced at Harry's claim of triumph, she laughed, finding joy in her mistake. "You know, considering this isn't what I originally planned, it turned out okay." She said as she slowed herself to a stop, he followed her lead. She turned to him sticking her hand out towards him, "I'm Sarah Williams." Harry hesitated for a second, before responding.

"Harry Potter." Her face went still as though she was thinking, and Harry could feel his heart begin to speed up.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter." She spoke as though testing the words in her mouth, or trying to place where she heard it before. "It's common but unique," she said as she smiled. "I like it, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, do you mind if I call you Harry? I prefer to go by Sarah myself." She finished. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"That's alright with me." It felt good to not be recognized, and be seen just as anyone else.

"Cool." She said turning to face ahead of her. Harry looked forward as well, wanting to ask her questions, perhaps he would have a companion for awhile, in the mean time he was content with sitting in a comfortable silence.

* * *

A/N: I originally planned for this to be after fifth year, but figured there would be too much a risk with Voldemort for Harry to be out, plus I needed to have it before Dudley and his crew broke all but one of the swings. So I decidedly this is before the Quidditch World Cup before Harry goes off with the Weasley's.

This is also where timelines differ, as Sarah would be in her 20s normally, but at this point she is Harry's age, if not close enough to it, so with that being said this is prior to her Labyrinth experience.

I will be going out of town so I decided to leave this with you for the next week or so, I don't know how good the internet is out in the ocean. Heads up, the next parts will be classified as a mini story, well more they will all follow the same Alternate Universe, just a heads up.

Also I am glad that you are enjoying these stories as much as I enjoy writing them ^.^

Happy Readings.


	5. Hogwarts

Read separately from the others.

Title: Hogwarts

Characters: Sarah, Hermione, Severus, mentions of Jareth

Word count: 1,524

* * *

Sarah wasn't sure what the Goblin King had planned. He showed up unannounced, as he normally did, for reasons Sarah was certain she would never understand. This time she was in her backyard reading one of the Harry Potter books, under her favorite tree. She was guilty of not being interested in them before, and never really thought to read them. Even after all the books had been out, or bother to watch any of the movies. Even though the franchise was complete. She of course knew some of the major spoilers already, and decided even with that knowledge, that she was ready to invest her time into reading them all. Summer had just started and Sarah decided to use that time to tend to her small backyard, which had a beautiful tree in center of it, and read.

When the King appeared Sarah took no notice of him as she read. She had just started to read the fourth installment in the series and would not be bothered by the Goblin King. Somehow, within the first fifteen minutes the King went from annoyed to enraged.

Sarah couldn't remember the exact wording of their argument, only that he had demanded she put the book down and be respectful to her guest. Sarah retorted that a guest should never come unannounced, and the argument escalated to the point where Jareth stated that if she enjoyed the story so much more than his company, perhaps she would fare better there.

She hadn't a clue what he meant and only remembered that he produced a crystal, seeing flashes of light, and glitter, so much glitter.

Sarah awoke sometime later leaning against the tree. Her head ached and she moved the book off of her lap, and slowly stood using the tree as support. She closed her eyes trying to fight off the headache. When she felt she was stable enough, she moved to step away only to feel fabric brushing against her legs.

"Odd," Sarah thought to herself, "I could've sworn I was wearing pants." Instead she wore a odd dress, or gown, of black. Feeling frustrated she called out to the Gobiln King, only to receive no replay, she even called for her friends with a similar response as the King, and when she became desperate she made a wish; that too was responded with silence.

Deciding to give it a rest and try to wait out the King's anger, she made her way back into her house. Only to be stunned silent by the massive castle that stood before her. She looked down at her book to see that her Goblet of Fire book had been replaced with Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage. To say Sarah was confused was a gross understatement. Regardless she pulled up her dress thing, and made her way to the imposing castle, only to feel the weight of something in one of the pockets. Sarah stopped to see what it was that was being concealed and pulled out a long intricately carved stick.

"Not a stick," Sarah thought to herself, as she turned it this way and that, examining it, "a wand, my wand." Her thought finished. Suddenly she remembered being a young girl it was a gift before she started school, going to the best wand maker in the world, her father told her. Ollivander helped her that day, 12 1/4" English Oak, with a dragon heartsrting core, and unbending flexibility.

Sarah pocketed her wand shaking the thought away. Instead she thought of all the ways she could harm the Goblin King the next time she saw him.

She looked back up at the castle as she got closer. Sarah didn't study at Hogwarts, she was almost homeschooled, but persuaded her father to let her attend Ilvermorny. Once again Sarah shook her head, trying to rid the ridiculous thoughts from her mind. Mumbling to herself, she walked into the school, determined to figure out exactly what was going on.

Upon stepping inside the castle she was overwhelmed by the sheer grandness of it. She had not ventured far in when a bushy haired girl ran up to her.

"Professor Kingsley, would you mind if I go over this with you. I know it's not your office hours, but it will really take only a moment and I was hoping to have this draft corrected by this evening, and I would appreciate it if..." The girl continued to talk, and all Sarah heard was herself being called Professor Kingsley, and it was then another memory came to mind. She was Sarah Kingsley, born to a prestigious wizard family in America. Technically she was not a Professor per se, but she was hired on as a tutor the beginning of the prior year. She had no house to claim finding it best that the students take her authority as an outside source with no bias, even if she had slipped the sorting hat on with only Dumbledore and Mcgonagall present to be surprisingly sorted into-

"Wait what potion are you writing about again Miss Granger?" Sarah's musings having been interrupted by the student in front of her.

"Hiccoughing solution." Granger responded.

"Is not that a N.E.W.T level potion Miss Granger?" Sarah questioned, Miss Granger responded only with a nod of her head.

"I am trying to catch up on my studying Professor with the tournament and other schools arriving, I fear I won't have as much free time." Hermione Granger replied.

"I believe that the problem has to do with the number of times you stir in each direction, you have them out of order." Sarah replied easily, it was almost amusing to watch the girls eyes widen at the sudden recognition of her mistake.

"I can't believe, I mean how did I miss that? No wonder my calculations were off. Thank you Professor." The girl all but shouted as she speed off down the hallway. Sarah bit her lip, trying to figure out how she knew all that information when the rumble of a voice spoke behind her.

"How do you expect the students to learn if you give them the answers, Miss Kingsley?" The question came out as a statement and Sarah couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips as she turned.

"Haven't I told you on multiple occasions to call me Sarah, and what answer was that Severus? I just told her there was a mistake in the stirs but I did not specify the exact ones that were out of order." Sarah retorted. Severus sneered, as he looked down the hallway.

"If you ask me Kingsley, she's an insufferable know it all." He stated completely ignoring her request to use her given name, causing the smile to widen on her face.

"It's a good thing I didn't ask your opinion Severus, I don't care for it most times anyways." Sarah replied teasingly before crossing her arms in front of her. "Besides I like the Gryffindor, she reminds me of myself at that age." Sarah said proudly.

"You were once a bushy haired troll?" He deadpanned.

"Perhaps," she said giving him a look which he merely rolled his eyes at. "I meant the fact that I always had something to prove. You know my father almost didn't allow me to attend school? I remember he said 'Darling it's an institution, they can teach you nothing compared to the instructors I can get you.' I told him if he decided to keep me home, I would go to my grandfather and demand a letter be sent to Drumstrang accepting their invitation. Drumstrang is Grandfather's alma mater you see, father wasn't too keen on me being so far from home. Still nothing is good enough for father, so here I am taking a position he detests to prove a point." Severus looked at her with an expressionless face. "I happen to like it here all things considering. It could be worse you know Severus, we could have secret admirers and love notes, I heard from Minerva that a couple years back there was such a fuss over a Gilderoy Lockhart, count your stars you don't have that kind of attention, wouldn't you agree Severus?" Sarah batted her eyes at him only to get a scowl as a response, before he turned with a flourish of his cape and walked away.

Sarah laughed at this she always had a way of changing the subject to get some sort of reaction from the Potioneer.

She nodded to herself, if she was going to be stuck here for some time, than having these memories should work to her advantage. Now if she could just figure out where exactly she needed to be, and what she needed to be doing. Why did random memories about insignificant things come to mind instead of important ones, such as where her quarters were, what her exact job title was, and most importantly, where could she find a toilet?

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of calling the next string of 'chapters' the Hogwarts Saga. I originally planned to have 3 of them in all, but then they snowballed into more. In any case It could very well be it's own separate story, but I don't plan on it going that far. It was supposed to just be up until The Order of the Phoenix and there it will stay. Then it should be back to other randomish stories of her interacting with the wizarding world.

I put a lot of thought into that wand of hers, and Kingsley was a name that I found ironic, I'm certain Jareth would have loved her to be called Queenie or Queensley but it doesn't have as natural a tone, so he had to make do I'm sure.

Happy Readings.


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Next chapter of the "Hogwarts Sage", this continues from the previous chapter.

There may be mistakes in this chapter as there tends to be in all of them.

Title: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Characters: Sarah, Barty Crouch Jr. Disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, and mentions of Hermione.

Word count: 1,588

* * *

The first few weeks were confusing to say the least. Sarah was stuck in the Harry Potter story, because an angry King placed her there, she wondered how long he was going to leave her. Every day she had attempted to call him, and every day she was met with silence.

Another fact that she was still trying to wrap her mind around, was that she was almost certain the Goblin King did not exist in this world. She on the other hand did. She was only Sarah Williams in her memories, in this world she was Sarah Kingsley, oddly enough she had memories of that life as well. Sarah was trying to balance this new life, while still keeping her old intact. Sarah knew it was only a matter of time until she went home, she just had to wait out the Kings rage, and she knew just how stubborn he could be, so she would not let him see just how much he bothered her. She would call him still, but she would not let him think that she could not handle this world, or whatever lesson he felt she needed to learn.

Sarah had debated on going to the Headmaster with her predicament, only to change her mind. She knew she could not change what was going to happen, as well as the fact that she did not have much information to contribute, as she hadn't read that far ahead. Several nights she wished she had been more interested in the stories, prior to getting stuck in it, she was just as lost as to what was going to happen as the others around her.

A perk to her job was she could pick which classes to go to, and which to skip. Just as long as she said that the students in the particular class she was staying in, needed the help more than the others.

So she did what she could, she relearned her job in this world, which was easy enough being a teacher in her world already, the only difference was here she was a tutor, which seemed like more work, having to keep up with all the classes for each year. She had office hours for when individual students had questions, and everyday she held a class for each year to help them study as a group, with the exception of Monday and Tuesday where she held two classes, as to have the weekend free. On Saturdays she had a short office hour to assist any individual who came to her for last minute help, or Hermione Granger. Sarah could count on one hand all the students that had attended every lesson, Hermione was the only fourth year to attend each of the fourth year lessons, the rest were in the seventh year. The Gryffindor amused Sarah with her enthusiasm, but Sarah had to give the girl a constant reminder that school wasn't everything.

Sarah sat in on certain classes each day, learning along with the students, she had a desk off to the side in each class, and managed to keep an eye on the class as a whole. It was still odd for her to remember the information as the lessons progressed. The best way she could describe it would be to listen to a song you used to play on repeat. It takes a while to remember the lyrics and then you can sing along perfectly without having to really think about it. In some cases, once you remember the lyrics, you want to change the station least you become annoyed or bored.

No offense to Professor Binns who taught History of Magic, but he was so boring that Sarah decided to skip his class with the fifth years in exchange to see the Dark Arts class with the sixth years. Sarah remembered DADA was taught by Remus the prior year, a nice man with who she got along with just as well as the others did. Sarah had to remind herself that it was Kingsley's memories of Remus, least she start to believe that she really belonged in this fictional world. Yet, she admitted that she had a lot in common with her magical self, which made sense as it was still mostly her, just in a different setting.

This year was being taught by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. A very odd man that gave Sarah the creeps. She knew from Dumbledore that Alastor Moody was a man that was rough around the edges, but something about him unnerved her, and it was more than his unconventional teaching methods that kept her cautious of him. She wondered if she had been living under a rock back home in her real world. How did she know so little about these stories, his name lead to no recognition of who he was, but if Dumbledore trusted him, than so would she, to an extent.

Sarah had been going through her notes of various classes, and jotting down main points that would help the students the most as she sat in the Dark Arts class, when she felt as though a bucket of ice water had been poured down her back. She raised her eyes to see that Moody was talking to the students, but his magical eye was trained on her. She tried to ignore it, but to no avail. More and more she thought she would have fared better in Binns' class. She wished she had thought to sit in on Charms instead of being ogled at by Moody.

"Practice the spell work, and remember constant vigilance! Class dismissed." Moody finished gruffly, and students started to shuffle out of the classroom. Sarah wanted to run out but every move she made was instead to seem calm and collected. "Did you enjoy my class Professor Kingsley?" Mad-Eye asked as he hobbled his way over to her.

"It was very informative, as your classes always are Professor." Sarah responded with a smile trying to keep the conversation as short and polite as she possibly could.

"I wasn't expecting you in here for the next few days. What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" If he were talking to anybody else Sarah was certain that the words would have sounded sarcastic and suspicious. Instead the question sounded almost as if he were pleased that she was there.

"I decided to take a break from History of Magic, Professor." Sarah responded shortly and honestly, as she started to get her things in order, so she could be on her way.

"Professor Binns is a very simulating educator indeed." Sarah couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, she quickly cleared her throat, and continued to collect her items. "Are you in a rush to be somewhere Miss Kingsley I have an open period after my next class, perhaps we could discuss what the students need to work on over tea." Sarah looked up to respond, she saw the wide smile that was on Moody's face and for a moment he looked like someone completely different.

"Professor you didn't happen to have auburn hair when you were younger did you?" His smile fell and his tongue darted out to the side of his mouth. Sarah cleared her throat and continued. "It seems as though the color would have suited a younger you quite well." Sarah noticed that he reached into his coat perhaps to get the flask he always drank from that he hid there, it made Sarah wonder if it was bottomless. "As for the offer of tea, I would love too, however I have Double Potions to sit in on." Sarah said closing her bag and picking it up off the table.

"Yes, Snape, the two of you are like peas in a pod." He sneered. Sarah found that to sound just like Moody, it was no surprise that those two would never see eye to eye, no pun intended. However, Sarah could not understand what he meant by that statement, she spent no more time with Severus than with any of the other professors, with the exception of Minerva. If anything the saying suited the Transfiguration professor and herself far better than with the Potions professor, she and Minerva had spent much free time in each others company, they had a lot in common and were friends. The only difference she could assume was that her bantering with the Slytherin head if house was mostly always done in public, so everyone would see that Severus did not seem to mind putting up with her.

"I wouldn't say that, I do happen to enjoy teasing and annoying him, and he tolerates me better than others would under those circumstances." Sarah replied. Moody mumbled something before drinking from the flask. "You know that probably isn't healthy for you." Sarah said knowing that the man would probably tell her off.

"Is that your way of saying you care about me?" He asked in the tone that made her skin crawl, and he had that smile on his face that Sarah could swear did not belong on that man.

"Well, if you don't care about yourself. Someone should." Sarah stated, she wished she could take the words back just as quickly as she said it. She instead kept her head up and took her leave, the entire time she could feel that damn eye watching her as she left.

* * *

A/N: I can't remember where this idea came from, but I know I wondered how a disguised Barty Crouch Jr. would react to a pretty pure-blood witch who is close to his age, 8 years isn't really that big of an age difference, and Sarah is around 24 years old here, a good age for a pure-blood to marry. All poor Sarah sees however is Mad-Eye trying to flirt with her, I'd be creeped out too.

I debated on having a follow up with Barty/Mad-Eye, but I can't think of anything else that could happen between the two so this is pretty much all the interaction these two will have in this universe, maybe they could meet again in some other time period, but I don't have the inspiration for that, yet, but don't take me at my word.

Thank you for sticking with me and happy readings.


	7. Potions

Part III of the "Hogwarts Sage", this continues right after the events from the previous chapter.

Title: Potions

Characters: Sarah, Severus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe.

Word count: 1,067

* * *

Sarah was running late, she decided to take comfort that her tardiness would grate on Severus's nerves. As she made her way to potions classroom she saw a commotion in front of her, she rolled her eyes at seeing the Gryffindor trio against the Slytherin gang. Sarah was ready to start taking points away for the sudden banter between Potter and Malfoy, when the spells started to fly. Sarah pulled her wand and made her way over.

Severus had managed to step in moments before she had arrived. Feeling relieved she lowered her wand and walked closer to hear Severus dismiss Goyle to the nurse. She heard as Weasley mention that Granger was hit with a spell too. Sarah's eyes widen at the sight of the girls front teeth growing at an alarming rate. The sound of giggling was heard from Parkinson.

"I see no difference." Came out of the Professor. Sarah heard enough. She quickly came up behind Granger and placed both of her hands the girl's shoulders.

"That's cruel Severus." Sarah said before waving her wand over the crying girl. "I have temporarily stoped the growth, but I suggest you make your way to the hospital wing quickly." Sarah said gently easing the girl around her as she run out of sight.

"That was unnecessary Miss Kingsley." Severus said.

"I did not ask for a critic Professor." The entire hall went silent as the students watched as the two professors looked at each other. Potter began to say something only for Sarah to raise a hand towards him. Slowly her eyes turned towards the two Gryffindors obviously both where stunned at her sudden defense of their friend, and at the way she spoke to the potions teacher. "I'm quite disappointed," Sarah continued before turning her eye to the now three Slytherin that stood next to their head of house. "I was under the impression that the students from prestigious families where well-mannered here at Hogwarts, such a pity that I was mistaken." Sarah said as she lifted her head up and looked down her nose at them. Malfoy was sneering, Parkinson looked appalled, and Crabbe looked confused. She turned to the other two before continuing. "And fighting in the hallways, I have half a mind to take away points and give detentions." She could feel it, Snape wanted to do just that, but as biased as he was, he would completely ignore the wrongdoings of his Slytherin students. "But since it seems Snape has already, remedied, this situation. I believe it is well past time for class to start. Wouldn't you agree sir?" Sarah said turning her attention back to the Professor, before he could get a word in otherwise. "Come now children, off to class." Sarah finished, clapping her hands to get the students to snap out of their shock.

Snape looked murderous, Sarah merely turned her head to the side as if daring him to challenge her in front of the other students. She knew this was not over however. As soon as class was let out it seemed all the students ran out leaving the two professors behind. Sarah went to stand only to find that Snape had blocked her path by standing directly in front of her, leaving Sarah no choice but to stay seated.

"You deliberately undermined my authority." Snape said hovering over her, as though she was a child being reprimanded.

"Your authority to bully children? What about my authority? We are both considered Professors, neither one of us has more authority than the other." Sarah said straining to look up at him. He ignored her response and spoke far before she had finished talking.

"You belittled my students," Sarah assumed he meant the entire class, until he continued, "as their head of house-" this response angered her more.

"Are they not all your students?" Sarah's question fell on deaf ears.

"I will not have you speaking to me in front of them like that again do you understand me?" He demanded, talking at her which angered her above all else.

"I am not one of your students, you can yell and threaten me all you like, but I do not have to follow any of your rules or orders." Sarah bit back.

"You will if you want to continue to come into my classroom." He said in a dangerously low voice. Sarah stood abruptly not caring if there was no space in between them, if she had to get in his face to get her point across, then she sure as hell would. Snape took a step back in surprise and Sarah moved forward deliberately invading his since he would ignore her otherwise.

"This is the schools classroom first off, and in this classroom it is your duty to teach and treat all your students equally, if not then what the hell are you doing here? Besides being in the wrong profession." Sarah said in a low voice, she could feel the sparks of magic that surrounded her like electricity, her anger was reaching its peak. "I don't know what your deal is, or what problems you may have with them, but these students are children, and your behavior towards them is pitiful." She spat, willing herself to control her temper.

"I have had enough of this, if you cannot act professionally in my class, then get out." He finished, Sarah made no attempt to move.

"You don't have the right to force me out of this classroom, only Dumbledore does." Sarah said looking at the slightly agitated man. "But do not worry Professor, I will not interfere in your class." With this she grabbed her items and made her way to the door. "I will say that I can understand the lack of manners with the Slytherin students, with you being their head of house and all. You speak of professionalism, but I see none from you." Sarah shot back at him as she reached the front door. She could tell that he was about ready to yell at her again when Sarah turned and faced him directly, the movement kept him from speaking. "I had such hopes for you Professor, perhaps not everyone can be redeemed, such a pity." Sarah said shutting the door behind her, and wishing that she had instead accepted the offer to have tea with Moody, that thought alone made her shiver.

* * *

A/N: Originally I wanted this to show more of the banter between Sarah and Snape. However it turned into Sarah calling Snape out, which is something I see her having no problems doing.

I have had this sitting for a while, just as I do the next few "chapters". I have been writing and updating on an old Ipad, which is frustrating to use. I am hoping to get a laptop soon, in which case I hope to write with less problems. Also, I thought I would have more free time to work on this, but since I'm not working, everyone assumes I have nothing else to do, and they feel that they need to "give" me something to do, which makes me feel an array of non-pleasant emotions, because it all takes away from what I really want to do, which is put more time into this project. It is so frustrating having to stop what I am doing every 5 minutes, and no one ever believes me when I say "I'm busy."

Now that I got that rant out of my system please enjoy I have maybe 3 or 4 more pieces to go with this before I move back to the random interactions between these characters.

In any case, thank you for taking an interest in my stories, and as always Happy Readings.


	8. Great Hall

Next chapter of the "Hogwarts Sage", this continues from the previous chapter.

There may be mistakes in this chapter as there tends to be in all of them.

Title: Great Hall

Characters: Sarah, Snape, Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch, mentions of Igor Karkaroff, and Barty Crouch Jr. Disguised as Mad-Eye Moody.

Word count: 1,231

* * *

Sarah was late, luckily it was only Study Hall. Unluckily the next few sessions were to be watched over by Professor Snape. Sarah had forgotten that the area for Study Hall had been moved to the Great Hall to accommodate the other schools that were visiting for the year. She had walked in expecting to be on time, only to see that the room was occupied by a majority of the Drumstrang students with Igor Karkaroff in front of the class. Sarah gave a shy smile and turned to head out only to be stopped by Karkaroff, and for the next 15 minutes she explained who she was, the school she went to, what her position was at Hogwarts and why she was working there as opposed to somewhere in America, and to her displeasure she answered a few of Karkaroff's questions about her family background. As quickly as she could she made her apology for interrupting their lesson, and left the room.

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Snape, and while Sarah was long over it, she couldn't speak for the Professor, and she knew that all the students still felt there was tension between the two. Sarah admitted that the next few class periods were the hardest, but she was certain that the two had moved on from the incident. Sarah was just not looking forward to hearing any of his comments about her tardiness, in fact she just wasn't looking forward to anything he had to say, as it was mostly always negative. As she walked up to the entrance of the Great Hall she was stopped by one of her favorite creatures.

"Hello gorgeous, were you waiting for me?" Sarah cooed.

"Mrow." Sarah's question was responded with a soft meow as she bent down to stroke the top of the cats head.

"You are so soft." Sarah said as the cat walked back and forth rubbing itself against the robes on Sarah's legs. "Would you care to join me?" Sarah asked.

"Meow." The cat responded.

"Come on then." Sarah said opening her arms and cradling the cat as she stood up and made her way down the center of the hall, talking to the cat as she walked, while simultaneously petting the cat on the head.

Sarah could hear the whisperings that followed her as she walked with the cat in her arms. "You're so soft, and so well mannered." Sarah spoke to the cat, ignoring the whispers from the students.

Sarah made her way to stand next to the stoic teacher who was looking through one of the notebooks that was handed to him.

"So glad you could join us." He said without looking at her.

"Doesn't seem like I missed much." Sarah replied quietly, as she continued to show affection to the cat in her hands. Snape moved the notebook away from his face only to see her holding the cat. He made no comment, instead he glared at the two of them as though he had just caught them conspiring to do some atrocious crime, before going back to the notebook. "You should probably get your eyes checked if you have to hold that book so close to your face." Sarah said as she looked at the cat in her arms.

"It is not my eyes that's the problem, it is the scribbles that are being passed off as handwriting." He said showing what was written down to Sarah. She looked at the writing and nodded her head to agree with him. "Is there a reason for your tardiness Miss Kingsley?" He asked as he looked along the tables to be sure everyone was doing work and not talking.

"I forgot that the session was being held here in the Great Hall today. I stumbled into the Drumstrang lesson. Igor kept me far longer than I would have liked." Sarah said trying, and failing to keep the disgust off her face.

"On first name basis?" He asked moving over towards a group of chatting students, and with the notebook smacked each one on the back of the head. Sarah wanted to comment on it, but didn't want to cause another argument, instead she gave him a look which he of course ignored.

"I have a hard time pronouncing his last name, I call him professor like anyone else, but if I told you that, you wouldn't have known who I was talking about. He wouldn't let me leave, he kept asking me questions, and having me answer them in front of his class." A paw suddenly patted the side of her face, Sarah was working herself up and all but forgot the cat she was holding.

"Not keen on Karkaroff I take it?"

"He gives off bad vibes." Sarah said adjusting the cat in her arms, and went about scratching the cat behind the ears. "You know when you just can't shake off that feeling a person give you, that's how it is with Karoffka, it's the same with Moody." Sarah said with a shiver.

"Karkaroff." Severus corrected.

"Yeah, I don't care." Sarah said lightly, their conversation in hushed tones seemed finished, and Sarah moved over to assist one of the students, she stopped when she heard the sound of running footstep. Sarah turned to see Filch, who had a panicked look in his eyes, out of breath as he looked around the Great Hall. When his eyes landed on Sarah he looked terrified, and worried, it made Sarah want to go over to him and ask if he needed help. Just as quickly however his eyes traveled down to the cat that she was holding the look on his face changed to that of relief, and then they changed to enraged, and accusing. Sarah continued to hold the cat in her arms and looked at Filch with no worry what so ever. He stomped his way over to her, stopping a few feet away from her before pointing at her.

"You took her." He accused.

"Oh hush." Sarah responded.

"You kidnaped her. You catnapper!" He accused again.

"I did no such thing." Sarah responded looking down at the cat in her arms. "Mrs. Norris just came to greet me, isn't that right Mrs. Norris?" Sarah finished, looking at the cat. Mrs. Norris purred loudly in her arms as she look up towards Sarah before letting out another soft meow as though she was agreeing with Sarah.

"Mrs. Norris?" Filch said in a tone that sounded as though he had just been heartbrokenly betrayed.

"Honestly Argus, Mrs. Norris is a very beautiful cat, and she is very lucky to have someone that appreciates her as much as you do. Isn't that right Mrs. Norris." Mrs. Norris licked her lips, meowed, and then turned her attention to Filch. "Now then," Sarah continued, "this is where we part for the time being Mrs. Norris, we both have responsibilities to attend to, I need to assist the students, and you need to help Argus, with the duties that you do. Whatever they are." Sarah finished under her breath. "I am always happy to have your company, but you really mustn't worry Filch like that again." Sarah reprimanded. Mrs. Norris meowed at her and Sarah transferred the cat from her arms to Filch's before once again making her way over to help the student.

* * *

A/N: I had originally written this as being a much shorter piece, that had little connection with the other chapters. I ended up extending it and making mentions of other characters because they will have a bit of a bigger part in the next installment. There will be two more pieces and then I will go back to some random one-shots.


	9. Yule Ball

Next chapter of the "Hogwarts Sage", this continues from the previous chapter.

These stories are not literary masterpieces, they are for pure entertainment purposes, with that being said each time I go to reread these stories I always find something that needs editing, so there may be mistakes as there may be mistakes in all of them.

Title: Yule Ball

Characters: Sarah, Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape, mentions of Jareth, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Filtwick, Percy Weasley, Ludovic Bagman, Argus Filch, Igor Karkaroff, and Barty Crouch Jr. Disguised as Mad-Eye Moody.

Word count: 1,813

* * *

Sarah had decided to stay at the castle for the holiday, this would be the second year she had been away from home. Last break, Sarah remembered, had been quiet, and she was able to keep to herself for most of it. This year was quite different with Hogwarts hosting the Triwizard Tournament. As much as Sarah usually enjoyed the school festivities, she wanted nothing more than leave. Only on Dumbledore's "request" did she make, not only an appearance, but stayed for a good portion of the evening.

Sarah knew that she was not really needed at the ball, and Minnie had promised to relieve her as soon as she was able to. Minnie, was a name Minerva scarcely allowed anyone to use, and one Sarah would never use in front of students, had kept true to her word, finding Sarah who was keeping out of sight off near the front of the dance floor.

"I suggest you leave immediately if you really want to go." Minnie said causing Sarah to turn to see Karkaroff trying to make his way over to her. Luckily for Sarah, Ludo Bagman, an odd man who only had a name in common with one of her best friends, had stepped in front of Karkaroff drawing his attentions from her. Sarah debated on running out of the room, however the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, causing Sarah to reach out and grab onto the arm of her friend. Minnie looked as Sarah questioningly.

"I need a plan Minnie," Sarah said in a loud whisper, "I don't think I will make it very far if I just try to walk out of here." Sarah said hoping for some sort of sympathy.

"Then don't walk." Minerva said finishing with a hard stare and moving her arm away from Sarah's hold and down to her side. Sarah wanted to pout, that had not been the answer she had been looking for, until Minerva moved her eyes away from Sarah's and instead looked at something just past Sarah.

Sarah turned to see Severus reprimanding a few students near the dance floor. She turned back towards Minnie, who was making her way to the other side of the room by walking across the crowded floor. Sarah's mouth dropped when Minnie turned back to her with a smile on her face before quickly turning away again. Sarah saw that Karkaroff was about to make his escape from Bagman, and she quickly stole a glance to see Mad Eye looking in her direction, Sarah chewed on her lower lip and made her way over to Severus.

Severus stood with his arms crossed in front of him, he felt it was just about time to make his way out to check the carriages when he was suddenly being pulled towards the dance floor. The long hair of Miss Kingsley flowed down the back of her green robes. He wondered if she and Minerva had gone to the same shop to get their gowns, for each Witch was wearing a shade of green that was similar to the other. He expected her hair to be extravagantly knotted up, Kingsley always had her hair up, but he had been surprised when he saw that she had left it down.

Once on the dance floor Sarah turned towards him, nearly whipping his face with her hair. He scowled at her. Ignoring the look Sarah grabbed one of his hands to hold in hers and placed her other hand on his shoulder. As a reaction Severus placed his lose hand on her waist. In an awkward start Sarah pulled him across the dance floor. The way Sarah moved them around made it seem as though Severus was poorly leading her in the dance. Really he felt as though she was falling and he was rushing forward to catch her, only she would turn and he was left to run after her.

After a few more awkward turns, Severus tightened his grip around her and pulled her towards him, bringing all movement to an abrupt halt. The space between them was now nonexistent as Sarah crashed forward into him.

"What was that for?" Sarah demanded taking a step away from him, though she kept hold of his hand, and moved her other hand that had fallen to his chest back onto his shoulder.

"You started this dance Kingsley, and felt it is time to end it." Severus said with a sneer, removing his hand from the small of her back and letting it rest by his side. The other hand Sarah would not release causing Severus to furrow his eyebrows at her.

"Ok, I'm sorry for not asking, but please, I really need a favor Severus. Look I'm tired, I didn't want to come to this stupid thing, but Dumbledore made me." Sarah pleaded, Severus looked at her blankly, this was a good sign to Sarah, it meant that he wasn't angry so she quickly continued. "I dressed up, and came to this thing even though I wanted to stay in my quarters, and I danced even though I would have preferred not to. I danced with Dumbledore, Hagrid, Bagman, Percy Weasley, and I danced 3 times with Filius, and even once with Argus, but I want to leave, and I can see that Karloff is trying to make his way over to me, and Moody has been watching me with that eye of his, I just want this night to end." Sarah was certain that she had gotten through to him.

"It's Karkaroff, and that does not explain why you are dragging me around when you could just leave." He said once again trying to move away from her. Sarah held onto his hand and her grip on his shoulder tightened. She had been far too honest with him, and may have offended him, or just annoyed him.

"Look, if walking out were that easy I would have done it sooner. I just need to get from here to the exit, and if you could just dance me there I would greatly appreciate it." She finished trying her hardest to not seem as though she was begging, but failing. She was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for his response. Severus let out a sigh as though he was very much put out, and Sarah was very tempted to hug him, instead she stood still, as to not do anything to change his mind.

"I will dance with you, on one condition," Sarah wanted to shout that at this point she would just about do anything. "You will let me lead. I refuse to look like a fool who can't properly lead a lady in a dance." Sarah smiled brightly at him. "And I suggest you remove that smile from your face, you seem far too happy, it's disturbing." Sarah bit down on her lower lip to try and stop her smile. It took her a few moments to calm herself as she had started to laugh while trying to suppress the upward curve of her lips. She was left with a delicate smile that refused to leave her face, it brightened her eyes and left her looking stunning. The two then resumed the dance that Sarah had started.

This time however they moved gracefully across that dance floor, it caused quite a few of the students to stop their dancing to turn and look in shock at the Professors. Most of them were in disbelief to see that not only was the Potions Professor dancing with the woman they had previously thought he could not stand, but that he was surprisingly good.

They moved about the floor in synchronized steps, as though dancing was second nature, they glided by the other couples on the floor. Even their robes danced around them as they twisted and turned making every movement they made look easy and elegant. They made their way closer and closer to the exit, and as the song came to an end Sarah dragged Severus out into the hallway with her in her hurry to escape the room. Seeing a few students lingering on the steps Sarah lead the way to one of the empty corridors. She quickly turned with a smile to see Severus looking towards the floor with a blank stare on his face.

"It's been years since I've had that much fun at a ball, you're a good dancer did you know that?" Sarah asked letting out a laugh. The dance with Severus reminded her of one she had shared with the Goblin King, and it made her realize how much she had enjoyed it, and how she was starting to miss the king.

"You seem surprised." Severus stated.

"No, a person as meticulous as you would dance wonderfully, I'm just surprised you keep the art so well hidden."

"There is never a need, nor a want, to dance."

"Such a shame, you dance so well." Sarah said, with a smile still on her face. Severus gave her a slight nod, when an idea came to Sarah's mind. Before Severus could make his way to leave Sarah leaned toward him placing a kiss on his cheek. He could not keep the surprise from his face, and Sarah did well to mask her disappointment. "Thank you for the dance, and I appreciate your assistance." Sarah told him. Severus instead scowled at her and turned leaving her in the hallway.

The entire way back to her quarters Sarah became more and more upset. When she was finally in the confines of her room the that anger had begun to manifest dissipated, and soon she had collapsed into a fit of laughter on her bed.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Sarah spoke out loud to herself. "I thought for sure you would have thrown a jealous fit when I kissed Severus, Jareth. I mean you did bog Hoggle when I kissed him." The laughter started up again. "Poor Severus, I didn't really want him bogged, but I believe I'm becoming desperate. Now I can't help picturing a sour expression on his face if he were to ever came within breathing distance from the bog." The thought sent Sarah into another fit of laughter, and it would take a few weeks for her to not laugh each time she saw the Potions Professor, mostly because his glares helped fuel her imagination. Needless to say even though Severus was not always a nice and happy person, each time Sarah thought of the dance she shared with the Professor she would find herself humming to a familiar tune which had looped through her mind. Minnie found humor in the situation, and took delight in teasing Sarah about the small crush she seemed to have develop for the Potions Master.

* * *

A/N: There is still no sign of Jareth, or any of her friends in this world. Sarah is slowly starting to lose track of what is real, and what isn't, and is now taking desperate measures.

As far as things go with Snape, this is it. It's a crush, and they aren't meant to last. During the dance Sarah had to admit that she was being swept off her feet, it made her heart flutter, and made her feel quite pretty, and that good feeling left her with a bit of a crush. She would not pursue it, and he would do nothing about it either, which at times Sarah would wonder why (we all know the answer to that question). So instead Sarah will keep it to herself, and look back on it as a lovely memory.


	10. Grimmauld Place

Next chapter of the "Hogwarts Sage", this continues from the previous chapter.

There may be mistakes in this chapter as there tends to be in all of them.

Title: Grimmauld Place

Characters: Sarah, Sirius Black, Kreacher, mentions of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jareth, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Walburga Black, Regulus Black, the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry.

Word count: 1,236

* * *

Sarah was going on her second year trapped in this world. The Goblins at Gringotts knew her only as Sarah Kingsley, a name that she had shared a good laugh with when she met Kingsley Shacklebolt for the first time. Yet, the Goblins held no recognition of a Sarah Williams, and they had no King to speak of. Though she had her wand and magic at her disposal, she had no contact with the Underground, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants, including the King. She was still unsure as to why she was there, or what the Goblin King had done to keep her from going home.

So she continued on as Hogwarts resident tutor. A position that she was certain the stories never had, but upon waking up at the castle and having the title she continued on with it. After the first few weeks of confusion she finally got the hang of her job. Luckily having prior knowledge of everything was helpful, it was as though Sarah had retained knowledge of both lives. A very odd thing indeed.

Dumbledore had roped her into joining the order sometime before her ordeal. Which now, with the Dark Lord's return, lead to her spending most of her time outside of Hogwarts, in the dusty unwelcoming house of the former prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black. The first time she entered the home the door shut loudly behind her and a woman started to yell "Blood traitor" at the top of her lungs.

"Please ignore my mother, she has no manners." The voice of Black spoke from the top of the stairs, startling Sarah. She remembered how unnerving it was to see the man for the first time. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days, his robes hung loose from his body, not to mention the markings he received while in prison. Sarah felt ashamed of herself after those first moments, allowing his appearance to cloud her better judgement. She remembered him clearing his throat, looking down at his feet, unconsciously brushing a hand through his hair. Sarah knew she had made him feel self-conscious. She knew it was because the first thing that came to her mind when she saw him was that she should be afraid, and she knew her emotions showed on her features if she wasn't in control of herself.

Sarah hoped things would have become easier as time passed. She ignored the insistence of her father to return home for the summer, and instead accepted the invitation to stay at Grimmauld Place.

"There is one room left," Sirius told her as he walked ahead of her from the ground floor, up the stairs after one of the meetings. "As you know the Weasley's are staying here, and in a few weeks Miss Granger and Harry will be staying as well. It will be quite noisy soon, but you will take comfort in knowing that you have quarters to yourself." He finished taking them to the fourth floor. He led her to the door furthest from the stairs. Sarah read the sign above the threshold with the words: _Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black._ "This was my brothers room," Black softly spoke, Sarah could hear the pain that was laced in the words. She thought of Toby and how much she missed him. "Dumbledore thoroughly checked everything over, so you shouldn't get any nasty surprises. My room is the one right next to yours, if you should ever need anything do not hesitate to ask." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you, you've done plenty as it is, I will be sure not to bother you." Sarah told him.

"You wouldn't be a bother; please don't think you would be." He finished looking at her in a way Sarah could not describe. "Well," Black said suddenly clasping his hands together, "I should let you rest. Remember if you need anything at all, I will be right in here." He said before opening the door and disappearing into his room.

Sarah was left standing in the hallway. She took in a deep breath and stepped in front of the closed door.

"Alright," Sarah whispered, looking over the words once more, she gently placed both hand on the door in front of her. She felt no tingle against her fingertips, no spark of magic, but still, she cautiously leaned in. "May I have your permission to enter?" Sarah whispered to the door, knowing there was power in words and following the way she knew things must be done. After a few moments she slowly lowered her right hand to turn the door knob, just as she fingertips brushed the metal, the knob turned and the door gently swung away from her reviling the room that once belonged to the youngest member of the family.

Sarah willed her feet forward and stepped into the room. She looked around, everything was green and silver, making it seem cold and almost unwelcoming. Sarah had to admit regardless of the lack of warm colors, there was a certain comfort about it. She pulled her wand from her sleeve, gripping and turning it at the handle in her hand, a habit she seemed to form as though she was warming up her wand to perform magic. She would cast a few charms to clear the air, and transfigure sheets and covers from something out of her trunk to take place of the ones on the mattress.

She noticed the pictures that hung from the walls, and soon she found herself standing in front of one. Not very much had changed for the Slytherin Quidditch players. No matter what year the Slytherin's always looked poised, and refined. One of the players caught her eye and Sarah found herself brushing her fingers over the glass to clear away the dust. It was easy to spot Regulus Black, he and Sirius shared so many physical traits.

"Nasty blood-traitor, standing in my beloved masters room." Sarah slightly turned to see the house-elf from the corner of her eye, standing in the hallway outside the door. He continued to mutter insults which she ignored.

"Is this your master Regulus?" Sarah interrupted as she focused her attention back to the picture on the wall. Her question silenced Kreacher, Sarah did not expect him to answer her, but she waited patiently, for either a response or for him to leave. She turned her head back towards him, and curiously watched as he slowly made his way into the room, standing a distance away from her staring watery eyed at the picture hanging on the wall.

"Noble Master Regulus Black." Kreacher said proudly.

"He seemed a very handsome young man." Sarah said to the house-elf.

"Master Regulus brought great pride to the House of Black." Kreacher said gruffly.

"I guess it would be safe to say that watching him play Quidditch must have been something spectacular?" Sarah said to the house-elf, watching his eyes lit up. "I would love to hear more about your Master Regulus, whenever you have the time of course." Sarah finished. Kreacher looked down as though he was searching for something on the floor in front of him, before looking back up at Sarah with softer eyes.

"I suppose; I could spare a moment or two." The house-elf said, before delving into a story about the late Seeker.

* * *

A/N: So in theory this was supposed to be the last part of the "saga", but once again inspiration hit, and now here we are.

Next chapter will (for the time being that is) be the last. The Goblin King will make an appearance, Sarah's stay in the stories will come to an end, and then I will go back to other interactions with Sarah in the Wizarding world.


	11. Magnolia Park

To be read after Little Whinging.

There may be mistakes in this chapter as there tends to be in all of them.

Title: Magnolia Park

Characters: Sarah, Harry, mentions of Dudley, slight Jareth

Word count: 723

* * *

It was the summer before fifth year, Harry had just left number 4 Privet Drive in a huff. With each new thought that entered his mind he grew frustrated and angry. His aunt and uncle wouldn't let him watch the news, everyone was keeping secrets from him, and worst of all he was stuck in the house that he hated. So here he found himself, sitting on the only unbroken swing, in the empty park, staring moodily at the ground. Not long had passed when a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Harry lifted his head up towards the gate to see a familiar face.

"Sarah?"

"Hi." She responded; her entire face lit up in a smile. Her hair was still long and dark, but there was something entirely different about her. Regardless, Harry couldn't help but smile back. Even if it was a small smile, and it wasn't someone he was quite expecting to see, having at least one friend was enough for the time. He watched as she opened the gate and walked through before letting it close behind her.

Harry's smile faltered and his face scrunched in mild confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked stopping in her tracks.

"Nothing," Harry started before glancing at the closed gate behind her, "well, it's just that. I'm pretty certain that the gate was locked." Sarah turned to look back at the gate, before turning her attention back to Harry.

"If the gate was locked how did you get in?" Sarah asked raising a brow at him. Harry shifted a little on the swing before deciding to answer.

"I jumped over it." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm." Sarah hummed before finding herself a spot on dry grass to sit on in front of Harry. For a moment, the two said nothing to each other. Harry let his eyes wonder, he would look at the ground, the chain on the swing, his fingernails, and glance quickly at Sarah before finding something else to look at. Sarah on the other hand never took her eyes off him.

"You look different." Sarah said breaking the silence.

"Different? How?" Harry asked finally allowing himself to make and keep eye contact.

"Well besides looking a little older, you just look, I don't know, sad. Like something big happened since the last time I saw you." She finished.

"Well you look different too." Harry sputtered out.

"I do not. Do I?" Sarah asked. Harry thought that there was a glow about her, she seemed ethereal, but he didn't know how to word it without it coming off completely bonkers.

"I don't know, it's like there's something magical about you." Sarah's eyes widened and she quickly turned her head, her cheeks pinked a little and she brushed her hair out of her face as to draw attention away from that fact.

"There's nothing magical about me." She said with a smile and a scoff. The way she brushed off the thought made Harry wonder if perhaps there was more to his friend then he knew. He longed for someone else to know about the magical world.

"Sarah would you happen to be..." Before Harry could finish a loud screech caught their attention. A barn owl was perched on the fence looking at them. At the same time, they both stood up.

"I can explain." Rushed out of Harry's mouth. At the same time as Sarah saying, "I think I need to leave." They both turned to look at each other confusion clear on their faces.

"Explain what?" Sarah asked, "Why do you need to leave?" Harry asked. Once again their words collided as they simultaneously spoke.

"Sarah," Harry asked leaning towards her, "are you, like me?" He finished in a voice barely above a whisper. Before Sarah could say anything, voices were heard off in the distance, Harry turned towards the voices knowing it was Dudley and his crew. When he turned back Sarah was walking towards the gate, as she reached it she turned back to him, she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Next time I see you, we'll talk. Next time for sure, Harry Potter." With that she smiled at him, and then she was off. Harry sat back down on the swing hearing the voice of his cousin getting closer. The owl was nowhere in sight.

* * *

A/N: Decided to take a break from the "Hogwarts Saga" only because there is so much I want to add to it. Well as this is supposed to be a series of random thoughts and stories, I thought I would continue where Sarah and Harry last left off.

This was a short meeting for Sarah and Harry. This takes place right before he and Dudley are attacked by Dementors, and Jareth is following Sarah around, not really liking that she has made friends with a person who calls trouble to him. Next time Sarah and Harry will have more time to figure things out.

Next chapter is a surprise even to me. Thank you for sticking with me, and as Always Happy Readings.


	12. Order of the Phoenix

Next chapter of the "Hogwarts Sage", this continues from the previous chapter.

There may be mistakes in this chapter as there tends to be in all of them.

Title: Order of the Phoenix

Characters: Sarah, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, mentions of Nymphadora Tonks, Buckbeak, Ollivander, Toby, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore.

Word count: 2,553

* * *

Sarah wasn't sure what it was about Grimmauld Place that made the hours seem to blend together, but she often had the strangest feeling she had been forgetting something important. It started off slow, and insignificant, as though waking from a dream you couldn't remember. Sarah figured it must have been the house, but when she went to speak her concerns she had completely forgotten what she had been worried about. She figured that it all had to do with how she was not at ease with the house she was occupying.

So, Sarah decided to familiarize herself with the house, as with any new place that one stays at, the best thing to do is find a spot to make your own, this way you become comfortable with your new surroundings. When Sarah wasn't helping to clean the house, she spent most of her free time in the library at Grimmauld Place, the quiet and books put her at ease far better than a gloomy dark bedroom. Ginny Weasley had taken to spending her time with Sarah, though the youngest Weasley had been hesitant at first. On occasion Tonks would visit, along with Sirius who would join and engage in conversation, as well as playfully banter with Sarah. Sarah had learned from the youngest Weasley that Sirius visiting the library was a new occurrence. When Sarah asked what she had meant, Ginny responded that Sirius had previously spent his most of his time with Buckbeak.

Still Sarah found that she spent a great deal of her time in the library answering questions that Ginny would ask. The most interesting topic Ginny found to question was Sarah's prior life in America. Sarah had been elusive about her life before Hogwarts, but one afternoon decided to indulge in the girl's curiosity.

"Let's see I attended school at Ilvermorny, I have family from different wizarding communities. My father's side has been in America for generations, and my grandfather attended Ilvermorny while my grandmother was taught privately in America. On my mother's side my grandfather attended Durmstrang, and my grandmother Beauxbatons, and I've had relatives who have attended Hogwarts. I almost attended Durmstrang myself." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"But you're American, Durmstrang doesn't just let any witch in." Sirius said having been listening to their conversation, even though he had been pretending to be looking through a book.

"Grandfather liked to believe he had connections, which to be honest he does. I was surprised when I received a letter, besides with my mother's passing my grandfather would have preferred me closer to him. He would have even accepted me attending Beauxbatons, both mother and grandmother having gone there. I've heard grandfather's rant about that on many occasions, he was upset that mother didn't want to attend Durmstrang, but it would not have suited her."

"And it would have suited you?" Sarah turned and looked into the eyes of Sirius Black, there was a mischievous look about them. It was no secret that Drumstrang taught Dark Arts, even Sarah wondered at times how different she may have turned out had she attended.

"Perhaps," Sarah responded to Sirius, "seems we will never know." she finished with a small smile on her lips. "Anyway, grandfather had never been to fond that mother married my father and left for America. Father preferred me being closer to him, in the end I was allowed to go to Ilvermorny, but he did take me to get my first wand from Ollivander's."

"Is there not a wandmaker in America?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh, there is, but even father admits that Ollivander makes the best wands. They just, flow better than the American wands at times. After branching out to other parts of Europe, many of my family on my mother's side still prefer to use the wands from Ollivander's over any other."

"Do you have multiple wands Miss Kingsley?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe." Sarah answered flippantly.

"Your father must be very fond of you." Ginny stated, Sarah unconsciously glanced at Sirius, his eyes having not looked away from her, noticed the small action.

"Well, if he hadn't taken me, my grandfather would have, but father wouldn't stand for that."

"Sarah," Ginny spoke, "Why don't you go back to visit your father? It seems as though he misses you from all the letters you receive, even when they talk about him in the paper it seems as though he is always keen to mention you." Sarah couldn't help the annoyed look that crossed her face, or the sigh that escaped her lips.

"Alright I'm going to tell you something, but please don't let this be a conversation you share at Hogwarts. My father has been trying to marry me off, anything to help with his political career, he's doing fine on his own, but he likes me being home, more so to parade me around." Sarah heard Sirius shift, but she did not look in his direction.

"Don't you miss all the parties and attention?" Ginny asked.

"The parties are never what they are cracked up to be, the people are worse, and you get over the attention quickly." Sarah finished with an air of finality. Sirius voiced his agreement, and mentioned all the dinner parties he once had to attend. Ginny was skeptical at first, until Sirius reminded her that he was a member of the house of Black, and what being a member had once entailed.

"Well isn't there anything you do miss?" Ginny asked hardly believing that Sarah could not miss any part of the fancy lifestyle she grew up with. Sirius sat silently in an armchair at the other end of the room the book he was holding in his lap was closed and completely ignored.

"I miss my brother." Sarah said softly, and thoughts of Toby with his blond hair, blue eyes, and happy voice came to her mind.

"You have a sibling Miss Kingsley?" Sirius asked, reminding Sarah that Sirius had spent the past 12 years in prison and most of this information was probably new to him.

"Yes, my half-brother. My father remarried when I was a teenager. We write to each other as often as we can, but it's hard knowing that I'm missing so much of his life."

"I don't think I would ever miss my brothers the way you miss your one, even if I were to be away from them for so long, and believe me I have been away from them at times."

"That's because you have so many, but I'm sure you would miss them at some point." Ginny gave a look that caused Sarah to laugh. "Then again everyone is different. Besides I can't remember ever wanting to be without my brother, taking this position was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make." Sarah said honestly, she felt a tingle in the back of her mind as though she had been forgetting something, but the thought was easily dismissed when Tonks came into the room to collect Sirius and her to join the meeting.

The three of them walked downstairs leaving Ginny in the library. Upon arriving at the door Sirius allowed Sarah to enter the room first. Most of the order members were already waiting, including Severus who sat on the other side of the table. Sarah moved around the table to sit next to him.

"Hello Snape." Sarah greeted as she sat down.

"Miss Kingsley." Severus replied. "Are you upset with me?" Coming from Severus the question startled Sarah, even if it had sounded indifferent.

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"You tend only to use my surname when you are upset with me." Severus replied, glancing at her before turning his attention to something across the table.

"I didn't think you noticed." Sarah blushed. "No, I had thought you might appreciate me calling you Snape, but as I would hate to worry you I suppose I'll just stick to calling you Severus." Sarah smirked.

"Did you ever really need a reason before?" Sarah noticed that Severus was distracted, and turned to see Sirius glaring at him. It was then that Sarah realized that she might have offended the owner of the house. There had been two empty seats side by side, and she instead chose to walk around the table to sit next to a man that Sirius could not get along with. It had not been intentionally done, and Sarah hoped that Sirius would not take the situation personally.

"Alright everyone, let's begin this meeting." Moody growled, Tonks who had just finished speaking to Moody, had moved to sit in the empty chair next to Sirius that Sarah had left unoccupied.

With Harry's coming arrival everyone seemed to be bustling about even more than usual. Sarah soon found herself listening to the same argument for what seemed the hundredth time. She stared at a spot on the table in front of her as Molly and Sirius practically screamed at each other. She could see Severus, out of the corner of her eye, gently tapping his fingers on the table. He was obviously annoyed at how repetitive these meetings had become.

"He has every right to know what is going on." Sirius barked.

"He is too young, and he deserves to have a childhood, no matter how short of a childhood it maybe." Molly shouted back.

"Must we waste every meeting like this?" Snape mumbled.

"What's that Snivellus, you've something to say?" Sirius snapped, forcing Sarah out of her stupor. She looked across the table at Sirius and the thought crossed her mind that it might not have been best that Sirius had placed himself across from Severus. Severus shifted next to her but before he could do or say anything, as if on its own accord, Sarah's right hand reached over and placed itself on top of Severus's left hand that had been resting on the table. Sarah, who had turned her eyes back to the spot at the middle of the table, could feel everyone's attention on her. Though she had not intended to silence Severus in the way she had, she made no effort to remove her hand off his, and Severus seemed perhaps not to mind, for he ignored the hand that rested on top of his.

"Please, this is getting us nowhere. Dumbledore gave us an order and we have followed it. If Dumbledore doesn't want us telling Harry anything then we must be certain that there is a perfectly good explanation for it." Remus spoke, Sarah tried not to seem annoyed, this argument only ever leads them in circles. Even though Remus spoke of reason, it would always end with him siding with Sirius.

"What do you think Kingsley?" Sarah felt her eyes widen as she looked up at Sirius. "You have a younger brother, let's say he was in Harry's position, what would you do." Sirius's words had a bite to them, and his eyes bore into hers.

"Now don't go bringing Sarah's brother into this." Molly retorted. Sarah was at a loss, and she nearly jumped when she felt Severus run his thumb over her fingers. Sirius had moved his eyes down at the motion. Sarah hadn't even noticed that her hand had moved from simply resting on top of Severus's to grasping his hand. With his movement his thumb now held onto her fingers and now would seem as though they were almost holding hands. Regardless Sarah seemed to find her words.

"Toby and Harry are completely different people." Sarah stated causing Sirius to look back up at her. "Toby is younger, and I agree with Molly, he wouldn't need that stress." Sarah glanced at Molly who gave a satisfied smile. "However, I wouldn't keep him completely in the dark either. If he couldn't come to me with his worries, who would he go to? And what kind of danger could he get himself into then? I can't say what is right or wrong, you both have proven valid points, but the one thing we can all agree on is Harry's safety, which is why we are gathered here, and using this time while we are all together to argue about who's right or wrong isn't helping anyone. We all have important things we need to go over so we can be completely prepared for what's to come." Sarah finished slowly moving her hand back onto her lap. Severus then continued with his light tapping on the table as though the incident had never occurred.

"Well then..." At this point Moody took over the conversation, since the reveal of the Moody imposter, the real Moody never made Sarah feel uncomfortable. Molly and Sirius both had gone quiet for the remainder of the meeting, but each time Sarah looked up she noticed Sirius hardly moved his eyes away from her. She tried not to squirm each time she noticed him, but the rest of the meeting was taxing.

When the meeting finally came to an end and everyone stood Sarah felt herself being lead out of the room with a guiding hand. Suddenly she found herself alone with Severus at the entrance of the house. Sarah was just about to say something to excuse her actions about holding his hand, when Severus moved in close to her and spoke in hushed tones.

"There is much to be said and not enough time, I ask you stay silent and do not interrupt me. I have been in conference with Dumbledore and Moody, where it has been suggested that you leave back to America before the start of the new school year." He said rapidly.

"What, why?" Was all Sarah was able to get out in her sudden confusion, Severus held up a hand and continued talking.

"As you stated it may not be best to leave one in the dark, and I felt the need to pass along information to you. Try as you might to stay out of the public eye, you have been noticed." Sarah looked at Severus as though she had no idea what he was talking about which only lead him to roll his eyes at her. "Just because you are not in America doesn't make you any less of who you are, and the daughter on the newly elected MACUSA President is a person of power, no matter what country you are in. There has been some talk about recruiting you."

"So, I'm just supposed to up and leave?" Severus looked at Sarah in a way that she could not explain.

"Your safety is a priority, things are not going to get any easier, and diplomatically speaking, there is no need to bring another country into this."

"What would you call last year's tournament?" Sarah scoffed. Before Severus could say anything else he looked passed her, then straightened up and stepped away from her. He looked once more into Sarah's eyes, and though he did not say anything Sarah understood, it was a repeat of the warning, she should leave the place that she had started to make home. Severus closed the door behind him and Sarah both heard the approaching footsteps and felt the pair of eyes on her. She turned to see Sirius standing close to her in the narrow hallway.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I know I said that there would be Jareth, and I really wanted to add him, but this "chapter" just wouldn't end, so I decided to split it up a bit, so that way I can really dedicate enough time for His Majesty's return. There is so much I want to say, but I don't want to give anything away.

Moving on, in this chapter Sarah is finally starting to lose her grip on which world is her reality. We have more of her back story, growing up as a witch, attending Ilvermorny (where she was able to select a wand, but as she states her Ollivander wand is the one she favors as an adult), being the daughter of the newly elected American Wizarding President, yeah who saw that coming hehehe. We also get Sarah's thoughts on the situation with Harry. Really how could anyone think that by ignoring a problem (or person) the situation (or worries) will just go away, but I guess that's kind of the point. It's always good to know that someone is there to help, or listen. We also have some jealous Sirius, and Snape (being Snape). And Sarah not really knowing what's going on, only that the Dark side wants to recruit her and there are plans being made about her without her consent.

On a good note I have some different ideas running through my head, another continuation of Sarah meeting Harry. A lot of life has happened over my "hiatus", and although I would love to jump right in and post story after story, I just don't work that way. I like to write for fun, but it doesn't always happen as quickly as I like, and then I always get anxious about posting chapters that I feel aren't up to par, honestly I get all nervous whenever I get an email saying someone left a comment because I worry it might not be good. But it's ok I know I can't please everyone no matter how hard I try, and I appreciate all of you that take your time to read anything I post.

But please be patient with me, thank you for sticking with my stories, and as always Happy Readings.


End file.
